Dancing with the Queen
by Nia Pietrovski
Summary: Elle voulait lui dire, lui crier, lui cracher, que non elle n'irait pas au bal avec cet enfoiré de Malfoy et que lui, Zabini, pouvait bien aller se faire foutre aussi. UA.


**Disclaimer:** JKR, encore et toujours.

**Note: **Ceci est un UA. Mon premier, peut-être mon dernier. Un freestyle de dix pages (une première pour moi !) qui m'a permis de progresser dans le contenu de mes récits. Vous êtes prévenus. Maintenant, ENJOY.

* * *

**DANCING WITH THE QUEEN**

* * *

_Elle voulait lui dire, lui crier, lui cracher, que non elle n'irait pas au bal avec cet enfoiré de Malfoy et que lui, Zabini, pouvait bien aller se faire foutre aussi._

_Elle voulait leur arracher les yeux, leur mettre un sac plastique sur la tête et les laisser s'étouffer, les pendre aux paniers du terrain de Basketball et les admirer alors qu'ils agoniseraient pendant des heures tel le Christ sur sa croix. _

_Le noir lui lança le plus beau sourire qu'il avait en réserve et elle se retint de peu de lui décrocher une gifle monumentale. _

_« Pauvre con. », asséna-t-elle en tournant les talons. _

.

.

.

Blaise s'assit sur un siège du foyer, en face de Draco et attrapa une cigarette dans son paquet de Malboro. Il l'alluma et tira quelques taffes avant que Draco ne cède à l'impatience et qu'il laisse tomber son masque. Il laissait d'ailleurs rarement tomber son masque, mais avait pour habitude de le faire avec Blaise. Après tout, ils étaient potes depuis la Sixième.

Les lèvres de Draco se mouvèrent lentement et silencieusement en un « Alors ? » et Blaise termina sa cigarette en un clin d'oeil alors que celle de Draco semblait visiblement s'éteindre entre ses doigts fins.

Blaise lui lança un regard qui signifiait quelque chose du genre « tu t'attendais à quoi ? » dans leur langage et Draco se rassit profondément dans son siège en cuir.

_Non. _C'était non. Bon OK, elle n'avait pas clairement exprimé son refus mais elle l'avait insulté de pauvre con et avait tourné les talons sans donner de réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Blaise avait donc interprété cela comme un refus.

« Elle t'a traité de pauvre con. »

Draco fut secoué d'un petit rire et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avec lui. C'était toujours comme ça quand ils parlaient de Granger ensemble.

« Je ne vois franchement pas ce que tu lui trouves, elle ne fait même pas partie des pom-pom. Elle est plus ou moins jolie, ça je l'avoue, elle n'est pas parfaite par contre, mais elle a de belles formes. Mais ses cheveux Draco. Ses cheveux ! », dit le métis.

Le dit Draco lui lança un regard à en faire pâlir Satan lui-même et tira enfin sur sa cigarette presque éteinte.

« Au moins, elle n'a plus sa crinière de lion. », répondit-il simplement.

Blaise soupira et secoua la tête de désespoir.

« Cette meuf Draco, c'est pire qu'une lionne enragée. Elle est un mixe de tous les félins dont la Terre est peuplée. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? », demanda le blond.

« Je pense surtout qu'il te manque une case. De toutes les filles du lycée il faut que tu choisisses la plus casse-couille ! Pansy aurait très bien fait l'affaire. »

« Montague a déjà invité Pansy. Elle a dit oui. », contra Draco.

« Quel con ! Mais quel con ! », s'exclama Blaise. « Elle va le faire chier toute la soirée. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Draco et Blaise ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

« Je croyais qu'elle ferait l'affaire ? », s'enquit narquoisement Draco.

.

.

.

Pansy, devant son miroir, coupait avec précision les quelques cheveux qui avaient poussé au niveau de sa frange. Elle prenait en chasse le moindre millimètre de trop et l'irradiait automatiquement à l'aide de son ciseau ultra-performant.

Elle allait égaliser le tout puis reposer ses ciseaux et rejoindre les autres pom-pom pour l'entraînement lorsque soudain, Blaise arracha presque la porte de son dortoir, sans prévenir bien évidemment, et se positionna derrière elle.

« Tu vas vraiment au bal de promo avec Montague ? », demanda-t-il sur le champs.

Pansy leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, et lui adressa une moue dédaigneuse à travers le miroir.

« C'est un garçon charmant. », argumenta-t-elle.

Blaise passa une main sur ses cheveux tondus presque à ras et laissa l'autre cheminer dans son dos, le tout dans un soupir agacé.

« Tu comptais m'inviter ? », ricana Pansy.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Blaise d'être secoué d'un rire et, moqueur et perfide il répondit : « Je pense y aller avec Daphné. »

Pansy lâcha presque sa paire de ciseaux à l'annonce de Blaise.

« Menteur. », répliqua la brune, menaçante.

Blaise lui jeta un regard navré, lui faisant toujours face à l'aide du miroir et ajouta, presque avec nonchalance : « Je veux passer une bonne soirée et, accessoirement me péter une partie de jambe en l'air du tonnerre, Daphné est la plus qualifiée dans ce domaine. »

Pansy lui jeta un regard made in Malfoy au féminin mais Blaise, nullement impressionné et même plutôt habitué, lâcha une seconde bombe.

« Draco a invité Granger. »

Le métis se boucha les oreilles, mais pas assez vite et goûta ainsi une fois de plus à la mélodie doucereuse de la voix estomaquée de Pansy. Son « QUOI ?! » impressionnant résonna dans la chambre, pire même, dans tout l'établissement. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour avertir tout Poudlard qu'il y avait un nouveau potin à propos duquel ils pourraient bientôt jaser et que Pansy était LA personne détenant l'information capitale.

« Techniquement, c'est moi qui l'ai invité, mais pour Draco. Étant donné qu'ils n'ont comme cours commun que spé maths et que Flitwick est en quarantaine à cause de la grippe A dans l'autre lycée où il exerce, ils ne se voient plus. Elle ne fait pas non plus partie de ta clique de pom-pom et par conséquent, on ne la voit jamais après les cours, hormis pour le soutien scolaire mais Draco refusait de prétendre qu'il avait des difficultés en quoique ce soit, de toutes façons si tu veux mon avis, elle ne l'aurait pas cru, enfin bref. J'ai fais passé la commission ce matin et tu sais quoi ? »

Blaise s'arrêta au moment même où il savait que Pansy serait en train de boire ses paroles avec avidité, ce moment où, l'espace d'un instant il aurait toute son attention parce qu'elle serait pendue à ses lèvres à la manière d'un disciple du Christ qui l'écoute prêcher la bonne parole. Il adorait faire ça avec elle.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'elle a refusé. Elle a mis un vent à Draco Malfoy. Enfin à moi, mais pour Draco. D'ailleurs, il m'en doit une, voire deux, parce que ça peut bien compter double de s'être pris un vent par Hermione Granger. »

« Elle a mis un vent à Draco Malfoy. », répéta Pansy, pantoise.

Blaise, fier de son petit effet, hocha la tête, un des coins de sa bouche remonté dans une grimace plus ou moins compliquée qui lui donnait un air tout à fait stupide. Une grimace, ou un sourire, à l'image de ceux des enfants qui sont fiers de la blague atrocement nulle qu'ils viennent de raconter à leurs parents estomaqués par l'excès de stupidité dont leur progéniture fait preuve.

Soudain, les yeux de Pansy s'illuminèrent et Blaise vit presque les rouages de son cerveau s'animer furieusement. Elle pensait déjà à la manière dont elle allait formuler ce scoop. Draco était son ami, mais les potins avant tout.

« J'ai beau haïr cette fille, je ne peux que l'aimer. », avoua Pansy, pleine de sagesse. « Je la haie, parce que comme moi elle fait preuve d'imagination capillaire, tardivement je te l'accorde, mais tout de même ! J'adore sa coupe à la garçonne. »

Blaise se contenta de lui adresser un regard blasé. Etait-il le seul à trouver, après avoir pensé qu'elle était peut-être lesbienne, que cela ne lui allait pas, mais alors pas du tout ?

« Elle a vraiment dit non à Draco ? », demanda Pansy, toujours aussi surprise.

« Tu croyais peut-être qu'elle me dirait, lui dirait pardon, oui ? Pansy, on parle d'Hermione Granger, la fille avec dix-huit de moyenne en Terminale ES, déléguée de classe, membre permanent et presque unique du soutien scolaire. Cette même fille qui, il y a deux ans, lorsqu'elle a débarqué à Poudlard après un an seule à l'étranger alors qu'elle n'était qu'en Troisième, a refusé ta proposition d'intégrer l'équipe de pom-pom girls parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un vulgaire dindon devant des joueurs de basket et de football qui ne méritaient pas son attention. Cette fille qui, si je me souviens bien, t'as traité de « petite conne écervelée qui n'atteint même pas les quatorze de moyenne alors qu'elle est en Littéraire et qui préfère dandiner des fesses et jacasser avec ses poules plutôt que de réviser ses classiques pour le Baccalauréat ». C'est bien ça, on parle bien de la même Hermione Granger, Pans' ? »

Pansy maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante ce qui ressembla à un « ouais ouais, petite conne », et lança un regard à Blaise qui signifiait clairement qu'elle attendait la suite puisqu'elle se doutait bien qu'il y en avait une.

« Draco a besoin d'un coup de main. », finit par dire le métis.

La brune arqua un sourcil et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire effrayant.

« Non Pansy, pas ça ! », s'exclama Blaise, tapant la paume de sa main contre son front, affligé par les idées perverses de son amie. « Draco a besoin d'un coup de main pour sauter Granger. Oui, pour la sauter, me regarde pas comme ça, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont aller au bal en se tenant la main le rouge aux joues et danser à une distance raisonnable de trente centimètres l'un de l'autre ? Draco est un mâle avec un grand M. Granger, la sacro-sainte et bonne élève sous toutes les coutures ne l'est certainement pas autant que nous l'imaginons tous et Draco est obsédé par cette hystérique depuis qu'il est en Seconde. On sait tous que Weasley a du se la faire avant de quitter ce bahut parce que ses résultats étaient si médiocres qu'il ne s'imaginait même pas passer le Bac. Draco n'a pas l'air enjoué à l'idée de passer après lui, mais se faire Granger est un de ses fantasmes plus ou moins réalisable, il souhaite donc le réaliser. Il la veut tellement que je suis persuadé qu'il se touche la nuit en pensant à ses seins ronds et fermes qui... »

« Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. », coupa Pansy.

« Mais t'es blonde ou tu le fais exprès ? Je veux que tu m'aides, et donc qu'accessoirement tu aides Draco à se faire Granger pour qu'il me lâche les basques avec cette meuf. Si seulement il pouvait être comme Théodore et se la fermer cinq minutes une fois de temps en temps ! », s'exclama le métis.

« Théodore est très gentil, ne dit pas de mal de lui ! », s'offusqua Pansy.

« Il est gay, passe son temps dans les livres et n'accorde aucun intérêt au sport, ne décroche pas un mot lorsqu'il est avec nous, et louche à la fois sur Potter, Draco et moi en même temps. Tu ne peux pas me dire que ce mec est l'Humain X de référence. », argua Blaise.

« Arrête d'employer des termes scientifiques alors que tu sais que je suis en Littéraire et que c'est grâce à lui que j'assure en Littérature étrangère. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, monsieur, tu es en S que tu dois insérer un mot de votre jargon ignoble dans toutes les phrases grammaticalement imparfaites que tu prononces. », le somma-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre, Pansy les griffes aiguisées et Blaise les crocs sortis mais aucun d'eux ne le fit.

« Pour en revenir au problème de Draco », finit par dire Blaise pour mettre fin à cette lutte canine, « Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ma vie, tu m'aideras. Je te jure que si elle ne va pas au bal avec lui, je vais en entendre parler pour le restant de ma vie et je n'y survivrais pas. »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, pesa le pour et contre intérieurement, et finit par briser le micro-silence qui s'était imposé entre eux.

« Je n'aiderai pas Draco et si tu veux un conseil, tu ne le feras pas non plus. Ne perds pas ton temps à lui donner un coup de main, parce que ce que Draco veut, Draco a. Hermione Granger a beau être une exception dans plusieurs matières, celle-ci n'en accorde aucune. Draco parviendra à ses fins, coûte que coûte, avec ton aide ou sans. »

Blaise poussa un soupir désespéré à l'idée de subir les plans et les débats-monologue de Draco à ce propos et tourna les talons pour se rendre à l'entraînement de basket.

Avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte, la voix de Pansy résonna une dernière fois dans la chambre et Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de prier pour un miracle.

« Tu n'iras pas au bal avec Daphné. », clama-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Blaise se retourna, lui lança un dernier regard qui signifiait « je vais me gêner » et claqua la porte une dernière fois.

.

.

.

« Je te jure Harry ! Cet imbécile a envoyé Zabini m'inviter au bal à sa place. », s'exclama Hermione.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne quittant pas des yeux ses coéquipiers évoluant sur le terrain de football américain, écoutant distraitement ce qu'Hermione lui disait. Ainsi Malfoy, cet enfoiré de Malfoy, l'autre sportif le plus adulé du lycée, avait invité sa meilleure amie au bal ? Par le biais de Zabini, d'accord, mais il l'avait tout de même invitée. Et elle avait répondu non.

Il hésitait entre courir après lui pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure et lui dire de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'Hermione, d'arrêter de la faire chier avec ses manigances à la con, le sommer de mettre fin à ce jeu débile qui durait depuis deux ans maintenant, et de l'autre côté il voulait simplement prendre Hermione dans ses bras, la vénérer et savourer sa victoire contre son ennemi juré.

Hermione avait refusé l'invitation de Malfoy.

Malfoy s'était pris un vent par Hermione.

Hermione, _sa_ meilleure amie, première de la classe de Terminale ES et même première tout court, dans toutes les disciplines, dans le lycée entier, avait refusé l'invitation de _son_ ennemi juré, celui contre lequel il se battait chaque année pour le trophée du sportif du lycée.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu peux supporter le fait de l'avoir dans ta classe Harry, j'ai beau essayer de m'imaginer à ta place, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye, je repense à l'année de Seconde et elle m'a amplement suffis. Je crois que j'aurais commis un meurtre si j'avais du le supporter en plus de cette année là, les années de Première et Terminale. Je suis bien contente d'avoir choisis ES, certes je dois me coltiner Zabini, Pucey, et Montague dont les yeux traînent un peu trop souvent et un peu trop longtemps sur mes fesses, mais j'ai au moins la chance de ne plus avoir Malfoy dans ma classe. »

Hermione parla encore quelques minutes, dérivant sur son dernier devoir d'économie et le prochain devoir de spé maths qu'ils auraient. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Harry semblait ailleurs, très loin, dans ses pensées.

« Tu m'écoutes ? », s'agaça-t-elle avec une voix presque similaire à celle de Pansy Parkinson et qui ramena enfin Harry à la réalité. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point Hermione pouvait ressembler à ce pékinois lorsqu'elle perdait parfois patience.

« Oui oui, je t'écoute », concéda Harry avant de demander : « Est-ce que tu as clairement dit à Zabini que tu refusais l'invitation de Malfoy ? »

Hermione balaya sa question d'un revers de la main, secouant la tête, avant de répondre.

« C'est tout comme. Je l'ai traité de pauvre con. »

« Alors tu ne lui as pas clairement dit non. », remarqua Harry.

« Oh Harry ! », s'agaça-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Je viens de te le dire, c'est tout comme. Je l'ai traité de pauvre con, par le biais de Zabini je sais, mais tout de même, Malfoy est encore capable de connecter ses deux neurones et de comprendre que non, je n'irai pas au bal avec lui. Est-ce que toi, Harry, tu irais au bal avec une fille qui te réponds 'pauvre con' ? »

Harry secoua la tête à son tour, lâchant enfin ses coéquipiers du regard alors que Dean Thomas venait de marquer après avoir passé les trois quarts de la défense adverse. Il devait garder un œil sur ce gars.

« Hermione, ce que j'essaye te dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu te méfies. Tu n'as pas clairement répondu à Zabini et si cet imbécile lui répète mots pour mots ce que tu lui as dit, Malfoy n'interprétera pas ça comme un refus parce que tu le traites de 'pauvre con' au moins trois fois tous les jours. », expliqua le brun.

Hermione balança à nouveau sa main dans les airs, n'écoutant pas la mise en garde de son meilleur ami, ramassa ses fiches de Géographie dans son sac et se tourna à nouveau vers le brun.

« Je n'irai pas au bal avec Malfoy, un point c'est tout. Toi, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de trouver une cavalière pour le bal, et je t'en prie, n'invite ni Greengrass, ni Chang cette fois. Je doute toujours de ta santé mentale les quelques semaines avant le bal de fin d'année. Cette année, c'est notre promotion qui sort diplômée alors je t'en conjure Harry, trouve une cavalière convenable ! », le somma-t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard éberlué, puis outré. Il finit cependant par rire et lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, demanda à une Hermione offusquée par son comportement : « Et Parkinson, avec qui elle y va ? »

Hermione le rejoignit dans son rire et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque les larmes dévalèrent leurs joues. C'était ça l'amitié.

.

.

.

« Salut les filles ! », lança Daphné en entrant dans le vestiaire.

Quelques unes répondirent mais Pansy ne releva même pas la tête, continuant de nouer ses lacets avec calme, se préparant mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se leva du banc, passa une main sur les plis inexistants de sa jupe de pom-pom girl et s'approcha de Daphné, menaçante.

« Tu es encore en retard, Greengrass. », cingla-t-elle.

La blonde ancra ses yeux dans les siens, lui lançant un regard noir qui contrastait fortement avec le sourire étincelant qu'elle arborait tout le temps.

« J'avais quelque chose à faire. », s'excusa-t-elle.

Les sœurs Patil retinrent leurs souffles, impatientes d'assister à cette confrontation entre les deux icebergs du lycée et Cho Chang regarda ses ongles, presque ennuyée quant à l'idée d'une nouvelle dispute entre ces deux-là.

« Je passe pour cette fois. », finit par dire Pansy.

Les respirations se retinrent dans toutes les poitrines et même Daphné perdit de sa splendeur. _Elle lui pardonnait ?_ Pansy Parkinson lui excusait son retard ? Dans quel monde vivait-on ?

« En piste ! », s'exclama la petite brune.

Elles se regardèrent toutes puis finirent pas acquiescer et la suivre, attrapant au passage leurs pompons. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte du vestiaire, arrivant dans la salle de basketball, Pansy s'arrêta brusquement, se tourna vers elles et lâcha la bombe du bout des lèvres :

« Draco a invité Granger au bal de promo. »

Et alors les sept merveilles du monde ne rivalisèrent pas avec la tête de la blonde. C'était jouissif pour Pansy de se venger de cette façon de Daphné-reine-des-potins-Greengrass.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione passa les portes de l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard, son Blackberry vibra dans ses mains, attirant sur elle le regard courroucé de Mrs. Pince et de certains autres étudiants.

Elle s'installa à une table éloignée, déposant ses affaires et s'installant confortablement avant de consulter son message. Ce fut une chance pour elle qu'elle soit assise parce qu'avec ce texto, elle aurait pu tomber par terre.

_Parvati Patil – 18:17_

_Draco t'a invité au bal ?_, lut-elle.

Merde. C'était la merde pour elle.

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'un sac se posa sur sa table et elle releva les yeux de son portable pour les ancrer dans ceux verts tristes de Théodore Nott.

« Je peux ? », demanda-t-il poliment.

« Bien sûr ! », répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Il déposa ses livres sur la table pendant qu'elle répondait au texto à toute vitesse, ses doigts appuyant furieusement sur les touches du pauvre Blackberry. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'écrire, elle passa du mode vibreur au mode silencieux complet et verrouilla son téléphone. Elle allait être tranquille pour étudier.

Ils se mirent alors à faire leurs devoirs chacun de leur côté, n'étant pas dans la même classe, et ils se jetaient parfois des regards pendant que l'autre était à fond dans son travail. Au bout d'une demi-heure, quand Théodore eut terminé son analyse d'un des actes de Macbeth, il brisa la silence.

« C'était le bazar hier soir à l'étage des garçons, surtout dans mon dortoir. Vous n'avez rien entendu vous, à l'étage du dessous ? », demanda-t-il.

Hermione termina sa phrase, ferma son classeur d'économie et secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« On a entendu du bruit, mais nous n'étions pas sûres que ça venait de votre chambre. Lavander pensait que ça venait de celle de Smith. »

« C'est plus ou moins exact », concéda Théodore. « En fait, Flint, le redoublant de Terminale S, qui est dans la même chambre de Draco, Blaise, Montague et moi, a appris que Smith était gay. Il l'a convoqué et ce con s'est pointé dans notre chambre, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il allait se prendre une branlée parce que Flint savait qu'il n'était pas du même bord que nous et que cet imbécile est un homophobe pourri. »

Hermione lâcha un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et la désolation. Elle sortit ses fiches de Géographie et avant de commencer à réviser elle lâcha :

« Vous êtes si peu ouvert d'esprit vous les garçons. »

« Non, non ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je suis contre toute forme d'homophobie, de racisme ou autre truc aussi débile. On l'est tous dans le dortoir C3, hormis bien sûr ce connard de Flint. Draco lui a décroché une droite à la seconde où il a insulté Smith de pédé. C'est pour ça que j'ai rien fait, j'étais trop surpris par le fait que ce soit Draco qui le fasse. », expliqua-t-il.

La brune lâcha ses fiches, et releva la tête vers lui, ébahie. Parlait-il bien du même Draco Malfoy, celui qui avait martyrisé Ronald en Seconde parce qu'il était roux ?

« Draco a fait ça ? », s'enquit-elle, toujours surprise.

« Ouais, ouais. », acquiesça Théo en secoua la tête de haut en bas. « Moi aussi je suis resté surpris. J'ai beau être plus ou moins proche de Blaise et lui, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça pour un mec qu'il ne connaît même pas. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se replongea dans ses fiches.

« Est-ce que ça va tes parents au cabinet ? », demanda Théo après quelques minutes.

Hermione grommela un « hmm hmm » avant de relever subitement la tête et de s'excuser.

« Je te demandais ça allait pour tes parents au cabinet. », sourit le brun.

« Oh ça... Eh bien je pense que ça va. Mon père part bientôt en Australie pour tenir une conférence sur les soins dentaires pour les personnes du Troisième Âge. », dit-elle.

« Et Draco ? », demanda innocemment Théodore.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est en discutant à la bibliothèque que nous continuerons à avoir les meilleures notes du lycée Théo. », dévia la brune.

Pas loin d'eux, Daphné et sa petite sœur Astoria vinrent s'installer bruyamment à une table. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas discrète et ils purent, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle, entendre l'intégralité de leur conversation.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée de briser tes rêves petite sœur mais je te jure que c'est vrai. C'est cette petite garce associable de Pansy Parkinson qui l'a dit dans le vestiaire. Draco a invité Hermione Granger. »

Hermione, elle, de son côté, senti ses joues se chauffer. Tout le lycée était au courant ! Théodore afficha un sourire goguenard et lui lança une œillade appuyée avant de se retourner vers les deux sœurs.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve », commença la cadette. « Cette fille est laide et sa personnalité est à chier. Ses cheveux à la garçonne laissent penser qu'elle est lesbienne, son style bobo-chic ne lui va pas du tout. Elle est première partout, toujours, si bien que ça en devient presque énervant. Elle veut devenir Ministre ou quoi ? »

Hermione lança un regard outré au brun qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation. Cette petite sotte était en Seconde et se permettait de la juger, elle, la déléguée des Terminales ES ? Théodore, lui, avait presque envie de rire.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! », ajouta Daphné. « Je ne vois pas non plus ce qu'il lui trouve, elle est de taille moyenne, pas grosse mais pas maigre non plus, le visage ordinaire, les yeux pire que communs, la seule chose que j'aime assez bien chez elle c'est son petit nez retroussé et ses quelques tâches de rousseurs. J'aime bien aussi ses ensembles de lingerie, je voudrais presque savoir où est-ce qu'elle les achète. »

Théodore, cette fois, ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner et la couleur des joues d'Hermione tourna au rouge piment. Daphné était blonde, les cheveux longs, doux et soyeux, plats. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et un nez fin et droit. Elle devait mesurer dans les un mètre soixante-quinze et ses jambes de gymnastes étaient longues et parfaites. Hermione pouvait être jalouse de son physique mais certainement pas de son intellect et de son jugement.

« Tu as vu sa lingerie ? », s'exclama la plus petite, si fort que tout le monde se tourna vers elles.

« Oui oui », tempéra Daphné, un peu moins fort que sa sœur. « Je te rappelle qu'elle est dans ma classe et que nous avons sport en même temps, je vois donc la lingerie de toutes les filles de ma classe. »

« Oh et comment elle est ? », s'enquit Astoria.

C'en fut trop pour Hermione, elle ramassa ses affaires et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque la main de Théodore s'abattit sur son avant-bras et la retint quelques secondes de plus alors que Daphné détaillait tout fort à sa petite sœur et à quiconque voulait l'entendre son soutien-gorge vert émeraude.

« Accepte la demande de Draco. », ordonna sérieusement Théodore.

Hermione secoua la tête, se dégagea et tourna les talons. _Quel imbécile._

.

.

.

« Hey Potty ! », s'exclama Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il passa la porte du vestiaire des garçons avec son équipe de football pour prendre une douche.

Les basketteurs s'essuyaient et se rhabillaient pour laisser place aux footballeurs mais Harry interrompit le blond alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise Ralph Lauren.

« Alors comme ça on invite ma meilleure amie au bal Malfoy ? », commença le brun.

Pas loin, Blaise qui sortait de la douche, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, toussota pour cacher son ricanement mais Draco ne se démonta pas.

« Ça te pose un problème ? », répliqua-t-il.

« À vrai dire, oui. », répondit férocement Harry.

_Ça y est, ils sortent les crocs,_ pensa Blaise. Il adorait les prises de bec entre ces deux-là. Il se fendait vraiment la poire, bon un peu moins quand ils commençaient à se foutre sur la gueule, mais le début était toujours marrant.

« Quoi ? T'as peur que je la saute à tel point qu'elle ne sache plus marcher correctement le lendemain ? », provoqua Draco.

Le coup parti tout seul et Blaise songea alors que pour une fois ce n'était pas drôle, mais alors pas drôle du tout et qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se fendre la poire aujourd'hui. D'habitude ils ne se sautaient dessus qu'au bon d'une dizaine de minutes et ce soir ils s'entre-tuaient déjà avant que le temps imparti de cinq minutes ne soit dépasser.

_Pauvres cons._

Blaise attrapa Draco avant qu'il ne se jette sur Potter et Dean Thomas eut la bonne idée de faire de même. Les noirs retenaient les blancs. Si Blaise avait pu il se serait tapé une grosse barre, mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au con. Les muscles de Draco étaient tendus au possible et son nez pissait le sang.

« Dégagez ! », ordonna Blaise, se frayant un passage entre les mecs du basket et ceux du foot, retenant toujours Draco.

« Direction l'infirmerie mon pote ! », s'exclama Blaise lorsqu'ils furent sortis.

Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et pointa du doigt sa serviette, son autre main pinçant son nez.

« Ah merde. », jura Blaise.

.

.

.

_« Oui Ron, on se voit samedi prochain, Ginny m'a invitée à la soirée. Tu viendras me chercher ? »_

Draco et Blaise bifurquèrent à droite et tombèrent sur Hermione Granger, accoudée au bord de la fenêtre, devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

« Hey Granger ! », lança joyeusement Draco, sa voix déformée par le fait qu'il tenait toujours son nez.

Hermione, qui ne les avait pas vu, se tourna vers eux et les regarda, surprise. Draco saignait du nez, sa chemise était tâchée et mal boutonnée, Blaise n'avait enfilé qu'un pantalon et sa braguette était à demi-ouverte.

_« Vingt heures trente, c'est OK Ron. Je te rappelle plus tard, je dois faire quelque chose. Ciao ! »_

Elle raccrocha et fourra son Blackberry Curve noir dans son sac en s'approchant d'eux.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

_Pansy, je t'en prie sors de ce corps !,_ pensa Blaise alors que Draco la trouvait diablement sexy lorsqu'elle s'énervait sur lui.

« Va demander à ton pote Potter. », répondit le blond.

Hermione poussa un soupir désespéré et s'approcha de quelques pas, se postant devant Draco. Elle était diablement sexy et nettement plus petite que lui. De là, il pouvait jeter un coup d'oeil à sa poitrine appétissante et ses seins semblaient lui chanter «_ mangez-moi, mangez-moi, mangez-moi _».

« Je suppose que c'est à propos de ce matin », commença-t-elle. « Je m'excuserais bien à sa place mais puisque je ne suis pas le moins du monde désolée par ce qu'il t'arrive, je ne le ferai pas. »

Draco lui lança un regard outré et Blaise ricana dans son coin.

« Tu pourrais être plus gentille avec moi Granger, ton petit copain vient sûrement de me casser le nez. », souffla le fils Malfoy.

« Comme je te l'ai dit il n'y a même pas quelques secondes », reprit-elle glaciale. « Je n'ai malheureusement pour toi, rien à faire de ce qui t'arrive et tu pourrais bien mourir dans les minutes qui suivent ici, sous mes yeux, que je ne bougerais pas, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. »

Alors qu'elle le dépassait et s'apprêtait à partir, Draco attrapa son avant-bas de sa main valide et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Allons Granger, sois gentille et un peu désolée. Je peux te pardonner pour ce qu'il a fait tu sais. », dit-il.

« Et comment ? », s'enquit-elle avec nonchalance.

« Viens au bal avec moi. », ordonna-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut la réplique de trop et Blaise s'écroula contre la fenêtre, mort de rire, ses ricanements provoquant contre le verre une énorme tâche de buée. Il riait là, comme un con, alors que Draco s'y prenait comme un manche pour inviter son fantasme au bal de fin d'année.

* * *

Alors, verdict ?

Au départ, je pensais en faire une mini-fiction, mais finalement, peut-être vais-je laisser ce récit comme ça. Je vous laisse choisir mes lapins !

.

**Une review et vous pourrez aller au bal avec Blaise !**


End file.
